Disneyworks High
by jelsalover2458
Summary: This is your average high school story, filled with romances, friendships, heart breaks, get back togethers, frenemies, and BFFs. Jelsa (Jack x Elsa) and a little Merricup (Merida x Hiccup) Only going to be following them and Rapunzel, but Anna will be in it. Rated T for language and sexual content and light drinking and smoking. Please review! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day, August 7th 2015

Elsa

She woke up to the sound of her alarm. It was the day she had been dreading all summer long – the first day of her sophomore year of high school. She and her sister were starting at a new school. She would be taking some college courses, though. She heard her sister, Anna, humming along to her iPhone in the hallway. They were living with their Uncle Olaf since their parents passed in a plane wreck three years ago, which made her more kept to herself. Elsa rubbed her eyes and shut the alarm of. She got up and did her makeup as lightly as possible, then got dressed. She put her hair in a braid and put on a black undershirt over her black bra. She threw on a blue t shirt, which was deathly see through. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of converse. Her bag was by her door. She grabbed it and said through the bathroom door, "Hurry up, Anna, or we'll be late!" "Don't you still have to do your makeup?" "Already done. Come on!" Anna opened the door and stepped out. Her hair was in two buns on the sides of her head and she wore a floral top with a white skirt and brown belt. Anna asked, "You're wearing that?" "Why not?" Anna snorted and they both ran out to catch the bus. Anna went and sat by a girl with absolutely crazy red hair. Elsa walked towards the back of the bus, trying to find and open seat. Then she saw an unfamiliar blond girl her age sitting alone. She asked, "Can I sit here?" She looked up at her, "Um, yeah, sure." Her hair was ridiculously blond. It stopped by her mid back and looked completely unnatural. She wore an orange dress and a white jean vest. She wore white crème heels that matched perfectly. Elsa usually didn't like to talk with girls who obsessed over their appearance, but she wasn't going to be standing the entire time. The blond said, "I'm Rapunzel." "Elsa. You a new girl too?" "Yeah. I'm from Corona, California." "What brings you to Arendelle?" "My dad got transferred here." "The same thing happened with my uncle." They became good friends over the next ten minutes, where everyone had to start fitting an extra person in just so everyone could sit down. Luckily for them, no one else sat by them. Elsa gave her new friend her phone number and Rapunzel did the same. Usually Elsa was shy, but she felt comfortable to talk to this girl.

Jack

He stepped into the place he hated most. School. He was in the eleventh grade. He wasn't stupid (he'd never failed before) but he wasn't smart. That morning, he'd thrown on a white t shirt and a blue hoodie with a pair of brown pants. He smiled at the memory of when he and his friend, Hiccup, paint bombed the principal's office. Speaking of which, that was the first person Jack saw on his first day back at Arendelle High. Principal Nicholas North. He said, his Russian accent thick, "Welcome back Jack. Did summer school teach you anything?" "Nothing whatsoever." "I thought so. I will see you in detention tomorrow afternoon?" "You never know." Jack walked off. He walked through the halls of the school until he made it to the cafeteria, where they would wait for the bell. Among the crowds, he saw Hiccup, who was sitting by himself eating breakfast. He waved him over. Jack ran through the crowd and sat by his geeky friend. Today, Hiccup wore a red checkered shirt with a grey sweater covering it, a pair of jeans, and his big square glasses. Jack said, "So what do we have planned for this year?" Hiccup was the brains of their operation. Jack was the bad ass. "I dunno yet. We gotta do something big." Jack smiled. Then, four girls walked in from the hall. Jack asked, "Who's she?" "The redhead girl? That's Merida…" "No, who's the girl with the blue t shirt?" "That's Elsa Queen." Jack couldn't help but stare at her. She was talking to a blond girl. Her eyes were like diamonds. Then she looked at him. She averted her eyes and looked down. Hiccup said, taking a bite of his eggs, "Wow Jack. I've never seen you so interested in a girl before." "Um, I'm not." He turned and looked at Hiccup. Then the bell rang. Hiccup hurried and dumped his tray and they met in the gym. Principal North said, "Welcome students for another great year at Arendelle High. First of all, I would like to welcome all of our new students. If this is your first year attending, please stand up." Three of the four girls stood along with about ten others. "Please be seated." They all sat. "I would like to also welcome back our old students. Now I will introduce our faculty. Vice Principal, Mr. Bunnymund." A tall man with greying hair stood up and all of the seniors went crazy. He read through the list of teachers. Science, Mrs. Toothiana, English, Mr. Mansnoozie, Math, Mr. Moon, and whole bunch of others.

Rapunzel

She was a very artsy person. She draws when she gets nervous. So when she was about to get her schedule, she pulled out the notebook she was supposed to be using for math and started to sketch a chameleon. Elsa said, "Wow, you're really good." "Thanks. I'm just really nervous." "Don't be. You'll do great." Rapunzel gave her friend a grateful smile. She felt like she'd known her forever. Mr. North said, "Just go to the tables. One is A-K and the other L-Z." They both waited in line for the L-Z table. Rapunzel said, "He's looking at you again." She bit her lip. "I don't know, Rapunzel." But Rapunzel saw Elsa glance over to the A-K table. Rapunzel said when they finally reached the table, "Rapunzel Petal." The girl on the other side of the table found her schedule and handed it to her. She walked about three feet to wait on Elsa. 1st: Chemistry, 2nd: Algebra, 3rd: Art (yay!), 4th: ELA, 5th: Biology, 6th Spanish. She let out a sigh of relief. Nothing too stupid. Elsa walked next to her. "So? What'd you get first hour?" "Chemistry." "I've got Journalism." "I guess I'll see you later." "Bye Rapunzel." Elsa walked off to find her sister before heading to her Journalism class. Rapunzel couldn't help but get one last glance in at that fellow who kept staring at Elsa…maybe is she didn't want him, she could find a way to make him feel something for her…

Hiccup

He could never admit it. But he'd had a crush on the most athletic girl in the history of human beings – Merida Archer – since forever. She stood right in front of him and Jack in the line, her hair wild as always. He liked that about her. She wasn't necessarily ugly, but she wasn't beautiful. Her hair was the most attractive physical thing about her. She was always on the move, ready to stand up for what was right. She was killer with a bow. Today she wore a pair of short shorts, a red sleeveless shirt with a bow and arrow on it, a pair of stomper boots, and held a brown bag across her shoulder, which held her athletic clothes. How could a geek like him be with someone as…fit as her? He shook his head as he got his schedule. Chemistry, Robotics, Algebra, French, English, and Latin. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad if he could score a date with Merida…

Merida

That other redhead girl was actually pretty nice. They had a lot in common. They both had ADHD, red hair, were freshman, enjoyed gossip, were both on a sporting team, and had an annoying older sister, Merida's being named Belle. Belle was a bookworm who studied for ten years in France. She even got a little accent over her Scottish. After she graduated, she came back to Scotland, only to have the whole family moved to America so she could attend some dumb college in New York City. Her little brothers were still little devils, but better so. They haven't killed anyone in America and they've been here three years. Merida sat through the boring day of school, going over boring rules and procedures, having two classes with Anna, one with Hiccup, and the rest with absolutely no one she knew. Hiccup and she could be called friends. It was a little awkward between them since she developed feelings for him, and they stopped talking as much, ever since he got into high school, while she was a year behind him. But this year, she was going to make a move. She had never been so nervous in all her life. The best part of her day was when she made it to archery practice, her dad being the coach. He wasn't too embarrassing. She could hear the cheer squad practicing in the field next to them. She saw Anna at the top of the pyramid. And she hit the bullseyes all the way down, beating the entire rest of the team.

**Please Review! That's all I ask, or a fav! Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home Life, August 7th, 2015

Elsa

She walked in from her long day at school. Journalism was by far her favorite class of the day. She dropped her bag off by the front door and yelled, "Uncle Olaf! I'm home!" He yelled from the kitchen in his goofy voice, "I'm in the kitchen!" "I'll be in my room! I've got homework!" She lied. "Ok!" Anna was at cheer practice. An hour of whatever she wanted to do. She walked into her room and opened her laptop and played the song, "Dance With Me Tonight" by Olly Murs. She sang along to the lyrics and changed her outfit into a pair of grey sweatpants and took off her shirt, revealing the black undershirt. She pulled her hair out of her braid and tied it in a ponytail. She couldn't stop thinking of the boy who kept staring at her…he was cute, no doubt, but she wasn't sure. So she pulled out her Samsung Galaxy S5 and texted Rapunzel. She had nothing else to do. A minute later, Rapunzel said, "OMG! I can't wait until summer. My day was so freakishly long!" She texted back, "IKR?" as Boom Clap by Charli XCX began to play. She sang along. She sat in her room and wrote a journal for her class while texting Rapunzel at the same time. That's the only class she likes. Somehow, she wrote a romance. "As the tender lips of his tore away from hers, she felt a tinge of hate. She was jealous of the one who once was his, and he knew it. He wanted to show the he was hers and until death will they part. So he asked her hand to wed, and her answer was, 'Yes.' He proved his love and they knew that snowflakes are not as unique as once thought. They were one snowflake of their own." She sighed as Boom Clap finished. Rude by Magic! began to play. She threw on some clothes as she grabbed her ice skates and yelled to Olaf, "I'm going out! I'll be back by eight!" "Ok! Stay safe and call if you need anything!"

Jack

As soon as Jack got home, he went into his twelve year old sister's, Heather's, room. "Hey." He said. She shot up from her Harry Potter book and ran over to him. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" He turned around and she began to push him from his back. "Oh no! Gravity is increasing on me!" "No it's not!" "Is to. Same thing happened yesterday." He fell on top of her and crushed her. "You stupid brother, your butt's crushing me!" She found her way out from under him and forced him out. "And stay out!" She slammed her door, hitting his head. "Ow!" He said. He walked into his room. His mom walked in. "Jack, honey, I want you to take Heather to the skating rink." "Mom, it's the middle of September. Who would be there?" "No one. That's my point. Just take her for like an hour. Make her get out of the house." "Fine. But don't expect me to like it." She smiled, "I won't." She handed him thirty dollars for admission and skate rental and her car keys. "Not a scratch." She reminded him. "Course." He walked out of the house with Heather trailing. He drove five miles above the speed limit to the skating rink. He paid the lady and rented skates for he and Heather. They walked inside. She said, "Who's she?" They both looked at the only person on the rink, the girl from school. She moved so gracefully and easily, as if she were born to figure skate. Jack was even impressed. After about two minutes of watching her, she slid up to the exit. She said, "Um…I didn't think anyone else would be here." She sat down and began to unlace her skates. Heather set out on the ice. Jack sat next to her, "That was really amazing." Elsa couldn't help but blush. "Thanks." Then she continued, "So what are you doing here? Aren't you the bad boy at school?" "Well, I was forced to take my sister here. I wouldn't call myself a bad boy…just a guy who has a tendency to break the rules." She laughed and pulled her sneakers on. "I'm Jack Frost, by the way." "I'm Elsa Queen, by the way." He laughed and she went to turn in her skates. He ran after her. He said, "I was gonna go get a coffee. You wanna come with?" "What about your sister?" They both looked at the girl who was having troubles on the skates. Elsa said, "Come on. I hear they make pretty good coffee here." He smiled. They ran around the rink to the coffee shop. They talked for about a half hour until Heather came in from the rink. She said, "I give up. I don't wanna be a skater anymore." "Heather…" Jack began. Elsa interrupted, "Did you see all that stuff I did when you walked in?" Heather nodded. "Well that was because I practiced. I could help you if you wanted." Heather's eyes lit up. "Really?" "Uh huh." "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She skipped to the turn in stand. Jack said, "You don't have to do that." "Yeah I do. She's such a sweet girl." "So um, I guess you'll need to notify my mother of this somehow." "Maybe I could notify you and maybe you could notify your mother?" She smiled. He gave her his number and she said she would call him the next day. Things were going Jack's way. And the coffee tasted like dirt.

Rapunzel

Rapunzel sat in her room, sketching fruit. Her mother said that was a stress reliever, but it didn't seem to be working. She thought about that boy that kept staring at Elsa. He was really hot. She just needed to find a way to make him attracted to her…Then her cousin, Cindy Ella burst in. "How's my favorite cousin doing?" Rapunzel shot up. "Cindy! What are you doing here?" "Mom let me come stay for the weekend." "Really?" "Yep. I'm gonna go unpack downstairs and go to sleep. Just wanted to let you know I was here." Rapunzel hugged her. "I missed you too, Punzie." She let go and let Cindy go down to the basement. She sighed. She hardly saw Cindy anymore after she left for college. She lay on her bed, the small token from Corona she had left with her pressed tightly against her bosom: a purple piece of cotton with a sun on it from the Corona Festival. She smiled as she remembered the nights spent preparing the beach for the beautiful festivities.

Hiccup

He sat in his room, typing numbers in on his calculator. He was doing some extra credit for Algebra. He tossed the calculator on his desk and flopped onto his bed. He said to his lab, Toothless, "Hey bud." The dog barked and Hiccup pet his head. He said, "I make a mess of things, bud." The dog tilted its head and rubbed against Hiccup. "Thanks bud."

Merida

Anna and Merida got out of practice at the same time. Fergus offered them a ride, but they just wanted to walk. He shrugged and took off. Anna asked, "Who is the most annoying member of your family?" "Oh, easily me sister, Belle. She thinks she so smart." She rolled her eyes. "What about you?" "My older sister Elsa, hands down. She's not exactly very social." Merida laughed a little and challenged Anna to a race, who happily obliged. Merida made it to Anna's house first. They were both out of breath. "I'll…see you…tomorrow." Anna said. "Ok…" Merida responded. She walked to her house, passing Hiccup's on the way.

**Fluffy, yes, evil, yes, friendly, yes…what's not to like? Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :) Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3: A Week Later August 14th 2015

Elsa

She had called Jack six days earlier. She had already given Heather two lessons, and she was already improving. Her mother loved the idea and insisted on paying her. No matter how much Elsa refused, she still gave her the money. Jack and Elsa walked into school one day together, just talking. She said, "It's really cold in here." Usually, the cold didn't bother her, but she had goose bumps all over her arms. She wore a jean style top, brown belt and white skirt. Jack said, "Oh, well, here." He took off his hoodie, revealing a plain grey t shirt. He handed it to her. "Your jacket?" "Oh. Well, um you said you were cold, so I, um…" "Oh, yeah, I am…brr." She took the hoodie and put it on, it fitting nicely around her bosoms, but loose around the waist. "Thanks Jack." "You're welcome." They walked into the lunch room. Hiccup said, "Looks like Jelsa is now a thing." Elsa asked, "What?" "Jelsa. Your ship name." Jack asked, "Who calls us that?" "Everyone. Look at this." He pulled his tablet out of his bag. "Jack Frost and Elsa now a thing." Jack snatched the tablet and read, "Written by Hiccup Berk. Seriously Hiccup?" Elsa looked at the ground and blushed. Then the bell rang. Elsa asked, "Should I give you your jacket back?" "No. It'll be my excuse to see you later." She laughed and went class. Hiccup said, "The Jelsa ship has set sail." "Shut up, man." Hiccup held up his hands defensively. Elsa just walked into Journalism, her one class with Anna, her annoying younger sister. She ran up to her and said, "OMG! You're wearing Jack's hoodie!" "So what?" "So everything! He likes you, Elsa!" "We're just friends." "Sure you are." Elsa rolled her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, she would like to be a little more with Jack…but she couldn't tell Anna. Her sister's head was big enough.

Jack

He'd landed himself in detention every day after the first. It was only a half hour, and if it was Ms. Toothiana, he could usually get away with texting Elsa or Hiccup, but he still hated it. It was Thursday and he was hoping to not get into trouble. The only time he saw Elsa during the day was during lunch and he was not going to wait a half hour just to be able to text her. Mr. Mansnoozie was doing detention today, and despite his name, he watched you like a hawk. Jack smiled once when he saw Elsa and Rapunzel walking in the hall. Elsa hadn't seen him, but she looked fucking sexy. Jack smiled. He just walked into the Chemistry lab. He thought about his older brother, Eric. He was married to some red head named Ariel. He was always so good with the ladies. Maybe he could call him. But he was always so busy offshore digging up oil. But he and Jack were really close.

Rapunzel

She walked into art class. Today they would be sketching a horizon, one of the simpler things to draw. She thought about what Elsa had said earlier. "If Jack liked me, then why hasn't he asked me out?" Why hasn't he asked her out? He must obviously like her. He gave her his jacket. He hangs out with her all the time. _Maybe it's because he likes more than one girl…_ The thought made Rapunzel giddy that Jack may like her. She'd worked her magic on a few boys back in Corona. Maybe a little Flower Power would come in handy here.

Hiccup

He sat in with his mom and dad at the dinner table. His dad said, "And Hiccup, I heard they're having football tryouts this Friday." "Dad that reminds me, can you sign my science fair permission slip?" His father's face dropped. "Wouldn't you be much happier playing football?" "No." His mom said, "Dear, what your father's trying to say is that you should wander out of your comfort zone. Try something new. You win the science fair every single year." "But Mom, it's what I'm good at. I'm not big enough to take down a Neanderthal." "Dear, still. Just try. You never give up on the science fair." "Because I'm good at it. I memorized the entire periodic table. I don't want to memorize all those plays. Besides I wouldn't even make a hoop." "Touchdown, son." His dad corrected. "I can't play football, Dad." "Well then you're not going to do the science fair." "Fine!" Hiccup ran upstairs. He smiled to himself as he sat down at his desk. He pulled out a fake permission slip he'd had him mom sign. He copied the signature ten times on a blank sheet of paper before perfecting it. He wrote it perfectly on the line that read, "Parent/Guardian signature." He smiled. Science fair, here comes Hiccup. Then his mom walked in. He hurriedly covered up the papers with his finished Math homework. His mom said, "Dear, your father overreacted. I'll sign your paper." Hiccup felt a knot in his throat. "Um, Dad was right. I already threw it out and everything." "Oh dear. Can't you get another from school?" "No. I just won't do it this year." She kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry dear." "It's ok Mom. Really it is."

Merida

She was bored out of her mind. She had her dog, Angus', tennis ball and was bouncing it against the wall. She put her ear buds in and listened to Blurred Lines by Pharrell Williams. She sighed and thought about school. She knew she was going to fail History, but everything else seemed to be about C average. It was high enough to keep her on the teams. She tied her wild red hair back into a ponytail, attempting and failing to tame it. She just lay there until her mother called for dinner. "Come down Merida! We're having haggis tonight!" Merida felt like she was going to puke. They were in America now. Couldn't they eat American food?

**Ok, even if you totally and completely HATED it with every fire in your heart, could you tell me THAT? I have had absolutely no reviews for all but one of my stories. I know you guys are reading them, I just want to know if you like them or not. Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3: That Night, August 14th 2015

Elsa

It was freaking hot in her room. Olaf was a hot natured person, and his heating bill was through the roof. But she still had on Jack's hoodie. Jack had detention. Rapunzel was doing homework. Anna was at cheer practice. She just sat in her room and sang along to her favorite song, "Let it Go" by Idina Menzel. People said their voices were almost identical, but she didn't hear it. She checked the time on her phone. 4:02. Jack should be getting out of detention any minute now. She still wore his jacket, which was really comfortable. And it had the absolute best smell to it. She laid her phone down on the bed next to her and almost immediately she got a text from Anna. "Hey Else, its Anna bug. Practice was cut short today. You want to go to the café? P.S. you don't have a choice. I already invited Jack and told him you were coming." Her sister was wrong for that. But she wasn't really upset. She needed to go give Jack his hoodie back anyway. She threw on a pair of jeans over her underwear. She wondered if Jack would be angry if he knew she wore nothing but her panties and his jacket. She threw off the hoodie and pulled on her favorite blue bra. She pulled on a pink Aeropostale shirt and Jack's hoodie. She texted Anna, "I'll be there in ten minutes." Almost immediately, she responded, "Kk Jack's on his way!" Elsa put her phone in the hoodie's pocket and kept her hands in there. She walked out of her room and saw Olaf in the living room, watering his begonias. "Olaf, I'm going to meet Anna at the café." He looked up from his flowers. He had big black eyes and white hair. He was a full grown adult, but he thought like a child. "Ok. I'll see you two later." She ran outside and to the café four blocks down. She had her license, but she had no car. Pointless, she knew, but she wanted her I.D. She sat by Anna and she said, "I ordered you a latte with extra foam." Elsa smiled and said, "Thanks." "For the record, Jack told me his favorite coffee is cappuccino. Elsa rolled her eyes just as the waiter brought out the coffee. She picked up the latte and blew on it. She felt the hot liquid run down her throat. Jack walked up to them, "Mind if I join you, ladies?" Elsa smiled and said, "Go ahead." He grabbed the coffee and took a drink. Elsa thought about how cute Jack was when he smiled. Then she got a text from Hiccup. "Please come help me! I can only trust you! TELL NO ONE ABOUT THIS!" Elsa said, "Um, I have to go guys. Olaf just texted me and said he needs some help with his begonias." Anna said, "Ok." Jack looked disappointed. Elsa put her phone in her back pocket. She asked, "Do you want your jacket back, Jack?" She loved seeing his strong arms, but he said, "Uh, yeah." She took it off and gave it to him. He put it on and said, "Just tell me tomorrow if you get cold." She smiled and said, "I will." She ran down three blocks to Hiccup's house. This had better be important.

Hiccup

He sat in his room, tapping his foot when the doorbell rang. He ran down the steps and answered just as his dad was about to. He reached it just in time and threw open the door. Elsa stood there, wearing an Aeropostale shirt and jeans. "Hey Elsa." She came in and his dad said, "Hiccup, this is Merida?" "No. This is Jack's friend, Elsa." "Oh. Pleasure, miss." "Thank you." Hiccup said, "Come on. Let's go upstairs." They ran upstairs. While in his room, Elsa pet Toothless and said, "So what'd your dad mean by calling me Merida." "That's actually why I called you. I need advice on how to ask her out." "Shut up. You like Merida?" "I know, I know, it's stupid…" "No, no, no, it's sweet. Come on; tell me what you like about her?" "She's not afraid to be herself, she's absolutely insane, and her hair is so beautiful." "Oh gosh, you do! Ok, you just have to be yourself. Ask from the heart. I think that's your problem Hiccup." "What?" "You spend too much time thinking up here…" she pointed to his head, "and not enough time thinking about down here." She pointed to his heart. "I get it. Thanks." She helped him for about a half hour longer and then left. He thanked her and she said, "Anytime."

Jack

He watched Elsa take off his hoodie. _Damn she's sexy._ He thought. She wore a tight Aeropostale shirt that fit nicely everywhere. She handed him the hoodie and he put it on over his grey shirt. He said teasingly, "Just tell me tomorrow if you get cold." She smiled and said, "I will." He watched her run down the street. He thought about asking her out, but the time would come. Anna said, "Don't worry. She really does like you. I read her diary. She likes your ass and sexy face." "She likes my ass?" "She called it the sexiest fucking ass she's ever seen." Jack smiled. So she really did like him. He stayed with Anna for a little while longer, picked up the bill, and went home. Anna left before him. He remembered how sexy Elsa looked when she took his jacket off. He went into Heather's room to mess with her. He said, "Hey." She looked up from her book, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Heather?" "Mom didn't tell you?" "No. What?" "There was an accident with Eric." "You're lying." "There was a fire." "You're lying! I won't listen to you!" Heather shut her book and said, "Eric's dead." Jack slammed her door and ran into his room. He sat in his desk chair. He wouldn't believe it. Eric couldn't be dead. The suave lady's man whose wife was going to have a baby? Never. Jack started to cry. He was Jack's brother, and much more, his friend. His mom walked into his room, crying. He'd already lost his dad six years ago…and now Eric? His mom said, "Jack, honey, I know it's hard…Heather told me she told you." He looked up at his bleary eyed mother, who had come over to him and given him a hug. She said, "We'll get through this." That only made Jack cry harder. He couldn't stop. Somehow, Heather found her way in. He spent about an hour in his room, not eating, talking to Elsa over the phone.

"Hey." She answered after four rings.

"Hey."

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Just got some bad news. My brother's dead."

"Jack, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come over?"

"That'd be nice."

"I'll be over in ten, if not before. What do you want me to wear?" She knew that would at least cheer him up a little bit.

"Probably that blue see through t shirt."

"Do you want me to wear an undershirt?"

"No. And those black skinny jeans."

"Ok. I'll be right over." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks."

She hung up. Like she said, she was over in 7 minutes and 22 seconds. She wore a green jacket and the black jeans. She walked into Jack's room. "What happened to the t shirt?" "Do you know what my uncle would do if he saw me wearing that?" She stripped off the green jacket and set it on a chair. He saw the crème white bra underneath. "How are you taking it?" "Not well." "I can tell. You look awful." Jack smiled. "Thanks. It's my evening glow." She smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his back. "I really am sorry." Then he asked something before he thought about it, "Are you a virgin?" "Yeah. Crazy that a sixteen year old girl still has her virginity in these times, you know. You?" "Yep." "No fucking way." He laughed. "You'd be surprised how many seventeen year old boys who are obviously super sexy are virgins." "I have something else to ask you." "Yeah Elsa?" "Are you mad that I wore your hoodie with nothing but a pair of panties on?" "No bra?" "No bra." "Fuck yeah; I'm never washing it again." She laughed. Then he kissed her. She kissed back. She made her way to the front of him and kissed harder. He felt all his worries wash away as she pulled his hoodie off. She had once told herself she wouldn't rush anything. _Fuck that._ She thought. Before any pants were taken off, Jack put on a condom. Sex was weird with the whole condommy feeling. But she and he fit one another perfectly.

Rapunzel

She wanted Jack Frost now. Three days ago, Elsa had told her all about how cute he was. But they were still in the "friend" zone. So if she could keep it that way, she would be able to pounce. She really liked him. They'd even had a few brief conversations, including a bunch of hair twirling and giggling. His strong build only made him more attractive. His eyes were like snowflakes. His hair was like snow. She wanted nothing more than to get to know him. And that lead to the wondrous thought, "I'll bet he's a virgin."

Merida

She still lay in her bed. She thought, _Someone has to be doing something exciting._ So she called her cousin, Mavis. She was six years older than her, had manageable black hair and was deathly pale. She was married and pregnant.

Mavis answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mae, whatcha doing?"

"Attempting not to throw up."

"Good luck. When mum was having the triplets, she threw up for the first three months."

"Thank you for that feeling of great hope."

"You are so welcome." Mavis laughed in the background.

"I haven't heard from you in forever. How's high school?"

"Difficult. I don't understand Algebra or History."

"You'll do great."

"How's Uncle Drac doing?"

"He's great. Johnny doesn't know yet, but we're having twin girls!"

"Congratulations! How are you gonna tell him?"

"His birthday's coming up. I got him a t shirt that says, 'Two little girls call me Daddy.'"

"That's precious!"

"I'll talk to you later, Mer."

"Bye, Mavis." They both hung up. Merida sighed. She wanted _something _to happen. Fate wasn't being kind to her at the moment. Then she got a text from Hiccup. "Will you go on a date with me?" She nearly dropped her phone.

**Cliffhanger, I know. Please tell me how you liked it (or how you hated it.) :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Aftermath, August 14th, 2015

Elsa

She and Jack hurriedly put on their clothes after an hour and a half of sex. They lay in his bed, with his left arm around her shoulder, playing Tom Clancy's The Division. Elsa said, "I don't understand why boys like games like these." "It's a good game!" "Yeah, but, come on? The storyline makes no sense." "True. But come on, you're enjoying yourself aren't you?" "I suppose." He smiled. She looked up at him. "You know, I had a brother too." "What happened?" "He got caught in the bombing of 9/11." "I'm sorry." "It was a rough year for my family. And then three years ago, I lost both my parents. But anyway, back to my brother. He was blind. He's got a whole bunch of video games I sometimes play." "The blind people video games where you tell your character what to do?" "Yeah it's a hell of a lot easier. But you never see it." "Maybe you and I should play a game." "Maybe we should." Then she stood up. "Come on." "What?" "Come on, you're coming over to _my _house now. You still haven't been over there and I just made love with you." "But the bed's comfortable and I'm almost done with this level." "I'll never make love with you again." He threw the controller down and shot up. She smiled and pulled her jacket on. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Jack! Put me down!" "Nope." He opened the door and he walked out. He passed his mother, who was about to say something, but decided not to. She just let them go. When they were outside, she asked, "Can I get down now?" "Not until we get to your house." "Seriously? I can walk you know." "I know." He carried her down the street and to her house. He put her down. She said, "Thank you, but I'd rather not be carried down the street flung over my boyfriend's shoulder." He smiled. She opened the door and said, "Olaf, I'm home! I brought my friend!" "Rapunzel?" She shut the door. "No, Jack." "Ok. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." "Alright." They went upstairs.

Jack

Elsa told him to sit down while she got the video games. She came back with a cardboard box full. "Goddamn. How many video games did he have?" "A lot. This was his favorite." She pulled out a game called Jinxed. "You wanna play it?" "Sure." She stuck it in the box and it started up. They each got a headset and began to play. The woman said, "Player 1 what is your voice?" Jack said, "Elsa is the most damndest good looking high schooler EVER!" "Voice recognized. Player 2 what is your voice?" "I want to fuck Jack so hard right now." "Voice recognized. Let the game begin. Player 1, you wake up in a cold room. You cannot see anything. What is your move?" "Find the door." "You scour the walls looking for a doorknob and succeed. You pull it open." "Player 2, you wake up in a different room, also with the inability to see. What do you do?" "Hump the wall." Jack laughed as the computer said, "I'm sorry, I do not comprehend." "Thrust pelvis to the wall." "You thrust your pelvis into the wall, knocking into a doorknob. Although sore, you open the door and attempt to find Player 1." Elsa and Jack burst out laughing. They stayed playing for about 45 minutes, until Olaf called, "Dinner's ready! Elsa, you can tell Jack he can stay if he wants." Elsa asked, "You wanna stay?" "Nah, I better go home and check on my mom." "Ok. I'll see you at school on Monday." "Unless maybe you want to go for a walk tomorrow by the pier?" "I'd love to." She kissed him softly on the lips and he left. He felt happy. Although he lost Eric, he had still managed to find love.

Hiccup

He sat in his room, trying to find a way to ask Merida out. He thought of Elsa's words. "You think too much up here…and not enough down here." So he texted Merida. It was probably the simplest and dumbest thing he could think of. "Will you go on a date with me?" Hiccup could already hear her Scottish accent snorting and then saying, "No." But he hit send. He felt Toothless nuzzle against him. He pet his head and grabbed his calculator.

Merida

She still couldn't believe what she was reading. Hiccup had asked _her _out, not the reverse, which she was terrified of. She laughed. Then she really did drop her phone. She hurriedly picked up the already cracked phone and texted back, "Yes." When Hiccup got the text, he was absolutely ecstatic. He'd scored a date with Merida! "Sunday at noon?" "Perfect." She responded. She was absolutely super happy, she forgot about her chemistry project.

Rapunzel

She sat on her bed, when her stepmom walked in. He parents had gotten a divorce and her father had remarried. Today was a weekend, which meant visiting day. Following her was her father. Mama Gothel, her stepmom, said, "Rapunzel, dear! I missed you so much!" "It was only last week." "It feels like ages ago!" She hugged her, her sharp nails digging into Rapunzel's skin. Her father wrapped her in a bear hug. She said, "Nice to see you guys too. Where's my mom?" "I'm right here dear!" "My biological mother." Her father said, "She went out. She'll be back soon." She wished her mother would've taken her too, but this visit was for her. She just let them tell her some boring story, and while they thought was taking notes, she was actually finishing her sketch of Jack.

**Shortest Chapter yet, I know. Just finished The Fault In Our Stars, which inspired the Jack x Elsa scene. "The Jelsa ship has set sail!" –Hiccup. Please review! You'll make my day!**


	6. Chapter 5 & 6

Chapter 5 and 6: The Weekend, August 15th and 16th 2015

Elsa (Saturday)

She put on a black long sleeve shirt and a blue coat. She pulled on a pair of white jeans and a pair of converse. A blue beanie covered her head. A cold front had blown in that morning. She checked her phone. 11:56. Jack texted, "Hey I'll pick you up at noon." He'd texted at 11:52. "K." Four minutes later, he knocked on the door. She ran down the steps, only to find Anna at the door, talking to Jack, who Elsa couldn't help but notice looked very sexy in his striped long sleeved t shirt, black scarf, and black jeans. Elsa said, "Hey." Anna said, "Be good you two." Jack smiled and said, "But that sucks all the fun out of it." She smiled and pushed her out of the house. He led her down to his mom's car. He opened the passenger door for her. She smiled and got in. He sat in the driver's seat and started the car. "So? What'd you do last night?" He asked. "Well, I ate dinner, texted Rapunzel, and went to sleep. What about you?" "I yearned for you." He drove away and she laughed. "Can I just say, you look extra sexy today, Ms. Queen?" "As do you, Mr. Frost." He parked by the pier. They both got out and they started to walk down the pier, hand in hand. She said, "This is nice." "Yeah. Oh, my mom wanted me to invite you to Eric's funeral next week." "Of course, but are you sure it was your mom who invited me?" "Ok, I confess. I want you to go with me." She smiled. "I'll be there." They had lunch at a little outdoor diner. Jack said, "Yeah, my dad said that." She laughed, "Seriously?" "Yep." "That's crazy." "That was my dad for ya." "He sounds like a white haired high schooler to me." "Is that high schooler sexy?" "Absolutely." "And does he have great tastes in women?" "Hell yeah." Jack smiled and paid for lunch. They started back for his car. They both stopped about ten feet away. She grabbed him by the scarf and pulled his lips to hers.

Jack (Saturday)

When he went home, the first thing he did was text Hiccup. He was happy and sad at the same time. He was angry and scared at the same time. He pulled his shirt off, revealing toned abs, and got a text from Hiccup. "Hey I heard about Eric. U okay?" "I'm fine. I heard about your date." "Who told u?" "Merida told Anna and Anna told me." "Oh."

Rapunzel (Sunday)

She said goodbye to Mama Gothel and her dad. Finally, the house was hers and her mom's. She and her mom talked about how school was going. "Great." Rapunzel answered. "Any crushes?" "Well, there is this one boy…" "Who?" That was what she loved about her mom. She listened to what you said. "His name's Jack Frost. He's about 5'8', blue eyes, and whitish hair, incredibly dreamy." Then she got a text from Elsa. "Jack and I are now a thing! Trying not to freak out!" She felt like she wanted to cry. Her mom asked, "What is it, honey?" "My best friend is dating him now." Then she did cry. Her mom hugged her. "It's ok honey, it's okay." There went her entire plan. "Mom, I seriously liked him." "It's ok. Just remember, they'll probably break up by the end of the week."

Hiccup &Merida (Sunday)

They went to the movies. She wore jeans and a t shirt and he wore a green hoodie and a pair of jeans. They saw a horror, which they both enjoyed. Once, Merida jumped and held onto Hiccup. He smiled and hesitantly put his arm around her. They both had a great time and agreed to another date.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Two Weeks Later, August 31st

Jack

The funeral was on a Friday. Elsa had gotten permission to miss school to go with him. She wore a short black dress with black heels. Jack wore a black suit. They sat through the service. His pregnant wife, Ariel, hugged the entire family. She thanked Elsa for coming and praying for Eric. They watched him get buried. The night before the viewing had taken place. Elsa couldn't attend, but Jack was grateful she came to the funeral. After the funeral, they went home. Elsa had three hours before Anna got home. So she ate lunch with his family. She helped her mom cook and clean, although she refused. Elsa wouldn't hear it. Jack smiled and helped them too. His mom said, "Elsa, I don't know what you did to him, but now he's helping me do chores. It's a miracle." Elsa laughed and scrubbed a plate. Jack just wanted to crawl into his room and lay with Elsa. But no, his mom had to embarrass him. Jack said, "Not true." When they finished, his mom started to cry. Heather was in her room. She fell into a chair. Jack sat across from her and grabbed her hand. Elsa hugged her. She gripped around Elsa's back and cried into her shoulder. Jack felt like he could have done something to prevent Eric's death. Elsa rubbed his mother's back and said, "It's gonna be alright. I promise, Ms. Frost." His mother laughed through tears and said, "Dear, just call me Ruth." Jack said, "What you have a first name?" Everyone laughed. Ruth said, "I don't know what came over me." Elsa said, "Its ok. I did the same thing when I found out about my parents' death." Jack suddenly felt really bad for Elsa. She'd lost both of her parents in an instant. Jack asked, "Mom, will you be alright if Elsa and I go somewhere tonight?" "I'll be fine. You two go out and enjoy yourselves." Elsa asked, "Where are we going?" "It'll be a surprise." They went up to Jack's room. "Just tell me what we're gonna do tonight." "We're going to a party at my cousin's house." "A party?" "Yeah. Don't worry. Kristoff's usually pretty sensible." "Usually, huh?" "No one can be sensible 24/7." She kissed him quickly and said, "Well I guess I better leave then and be like most other girls and spend three hours deciding what I'm gonna wear." She stood up, but Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her down next to him. "No. I don't want you to be like other girls. I want you to be like you." She kissed him again. "But I really do have to go. Olaf needs to okay this or whatever. And that will take a few hours." "Fine, I'll pick you up around eight." "Perfect." He kissed her quickly and she got up to leave. He was so used to having her around, even though they'd only been together three weeks. He stood up and texted Hiccup.

Elsa

That night, she had finally gotten permission from Olaf. She put on a white crocheted spaghetti strap shirt, jeans, orange flats, and her hair in a braid. She covered her top with a brown-grey jacket that she would leave in Jack's car. At eight o clock, the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door. Jack said, "Wow. You look great." "Thanks. So do you." Olaf walked in the room, "You two be good. Where's Anna?" Elsa said, "I think she went out with some boy." "Ok. Have fun." They walked outside and got into his car. She said, "So where exactly does Kristoff live?" "About three blocks down." "How old is he?" "21." He started the car and they were off. They heard the music as they reached Kristoff's house. Cars lined the street. She stripped off the brown jacket. He grabbed her hand and led her inside. Kristoff greeted them at the door, with Anna riding piggyback. Elsa said, surprised, "Anna?" According to Jack, Kristoff was six years older than her. Kristoff let Anna down and said, "Jack? Who's this?" "This is my girlfriend, Elsa." "A friend of jack's is a friend of mine." He and Anna went to dance. Jack led Elsa to the middle of the room and started to dance. "Jack, I can't dance." "Sure you can. I know you're always dancing around your room with that teddy bear going ah, ah." He held his arms out and started to dance. She held back a laugh and said, "Jack, I'm being serious." "So am I. Come on." He spun her around. They both started to dance. And she did it wonderfully.

Rapunzel

She had been invited to go to some older guy's house. She decided she should go. She put her hair in a quick braid, put on a green sleeveless shirt and blue jeans, and a pair of Sperry's. The house was only a street over. When she stepped onto the sidewalk, she already heard the music. She smiled and ran down the street. When she walked in, she saw people she knew everywhere. There was Hiccup, Merida, Anna, and even Elsa and Jack. She had her eyes set on Jack when some guy came by and handed her a beer. She was about to refuse, but curiosity overcame her. She popped open the tab and took a drink. At first she was going to throw it out, but then she took another drink. Next thing she knew, she was dancing with some guy named Naveen.

Jack

(A/N: I know I already wrote his part, but I'm doing him and Elsa again. No Merricup for the next couple of chapters.)

Jack knew they shouldn't be drinking. He knew Elsa thought they shouldn't be drinking. But they did it anyway. It was a stress reliever, and that was something he had spare. Somehow, he got separated from Elsa. He thought it was because Kristoff introduced him to someone. But he didn't care. He liked watching Elsa dance. He knew he was half drunk and she was having problems keeping her eyes open, but she kept dancing with Anna. Next thing he knew, he was talking with Rapunzel, who kept pressuring him to drink from the bottle. He laughed and did as she said. Then she kissed him. Jack felt something wrong. He turned around and saw Elsa standing there. Then, he saw Elsa run. He ran after her, but he couldn't find her through the crowd of people. "Damn it." He said. He kept looking for her.

Elsa

She couldn't believe what she just saw. She ran outside and began to walk home, tears rushing down her face. She crossed the road to get to her house. Her best friend and her boyfriend together. _What a fucking cliché. _She thought. Then the car hit her. She saw blinding lights next and three men wheeling her around. Everywhere hurt. She shut her eyes.

Jack

Jack ran into the hospital. "Where the hell is the ER?" The lady pointed down the hall. He ran to where she pointed. _Please be ok. Please be ok. _He had received a call from the hospital saying that she had been hit by a car. They had found her phone and called her most recent number. He ran into Room 303, only to see Elsa covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. She didn't look as bad as the people he had seen on TV. Two doctors held him back. "Elsa!" He yelled. He found his way through the doctors as one close to her said, "Clear!" They shocked her. Her body leaped off the bed and came crashing back down. The two doctors pulled Jack back. They shocked her two more times. "Elsa!" He yelled again. The next day, he, Ruth, Olaf, Anna, Hiccup, and Merida were all sitting around her bedside. Olaf said, "I promised them I would take care of her." Anna put her hands around his arm and kissed it. She laid her head against him, crying. Jack held her hand. Ruth held his shoulder. "Jack, honey, do you know exactly what happened?" "It was my entire fault. Rapunzel kissed me and she saw it." He got choked up. "And then she ran out. I think she was going back home and that's when the accident happened. I just made a huge mistake. I just never really got to tell her that I love her, so, so much." Hiccup put his hand on Jack's other shoulder. A nurse walked in. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. Merida and Hiccup were the first to leave, then Ruth. Olaf and Jack and Anna stayed. The nurse said, "Please leave." Anna walked out, tears pouring from her eyes. Olaf let go of Elsa's hand and followed Anna. Jack said, "Please. Can I sleep in the chair?" The nurse said, "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over." He looked at Elsa. He kissed her cheek and walked out. He said to the nurse, "Tell me if anything – and I mean ANYTHING – happens." "Of course, sir." He walked out of the room and looked through the window of the glass. The nurse checked her IV and checked her temperature. Jack walked away. He didn't eat or sleep that night.

**That's the chapter. Did you like it? Let me know in the review box below!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Two Nights Later, September 2nd

Jack

He'd sat by her bedside for the past six hours. The past two days had been a living hell. "Please, please, Elsa. Stay." He grabbed her hand. "I know you don't deserve me. I know that I've hurt you. I'm sorry. But stay. Stay for the sake of Olaf. Stay for the sake of Anna. I will never stop loving you." Tears ran from his eyes. He saw her, so fragile. He face was covered in bruises. The nurses had cleaned the blood off. He kissed her forehead and sat there, looking at her.

Elsa

She saw a light. She saw her mother and father walking towards her with open arms. She wanted nothing more than to run to them and let the years come back. But then she turned around and saw Anna and Olaf and…Jack. Jack, the lying bastard who had kissed her best friend, the boy who she thought she loved. But she heard his voice. "I know you don't deserve me. I know I've hurt you. I'm sorry. But stay. Stay for the sake of Olaf. Stay for the sake of Anna. I will never stop loving you." She turned back and looked at her parents. She heard her mother say, "Live." So she ran back to Anna and Olaf and Jack.

Jack

He cried for about twenty minutes until he felt her move. She had shifted in the bed and made a small groaning sound. His eyes widened. "Elsa? Elsa, please." Slowly, she opened her eyes. She smiled. "You're alive." "And you're a lying bastard who kissed my best friend." He looked down. "But I still love you." He stared into her eyes. She pushed herself up, hurting in her arms. He grabbed her hand. She said, "I will love you forever. But please, try not to get drunk anymore. You're only 16." "Hey, no one knows about that." She smiled. Then he said, "I really am sorry Elsa." She smiled. "I forgive you. Who kissed who now?" "She kissed me I think." "God, it's her I should be pissed at then huh? Where's my phone?" "I have it." He pulled it from his back pocket. He handed it to her, but as she tried to grab it, her arm fell limply onto the bed. "Holy shit what am I doing!?" He pressed the nurse button and pulled his phone out. He texted Anna, Olaf, Hiccup, Merida, (not Rapunzel) and his mom, "SHE'S OK! GET UR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" Anna was the first to respond, "Stop bullshitting me." "No really she awake!" Olaf didn't respond, but was the first one down there. He even got there before the nurse. He started to cry. "Elsa! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" "Olaf, don't be. I'll be alright." He cried by her bedside. The nurse walked in. "Holy crap." She asked Elsa, "How are you feeling, honey?" "I'm feeling fine. I'm really sore – everywhere – but otherwise I feel great." She checked her temperature. Her heart rate was normal and the temperature was 98 degrees. Then the doctor walked in. Anna followed him. She said, "OHMYGODELSAYOU'REAWAKE!" She ran over to the bedside. After a minute, the doctor whispered to Jack in private, "She's a living miracle. You better take good care of her." "I plan to. When will she be able to get out of here?" "I'm gonna keep her one more day just to make sure. But at the rate things are going, she should be able to leave tomorrow."

**The end of this chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Still No Merricup. The Next Day September 3rd

Elsa

She finally got to stand after many tests, three attempts at finding her invisible veins, and twelve hours of sleep. Jack was there every step of the way. Everyone was in her room along with three doctors. They were going to try and help her stand. "No. Please. I want to do it myself." They backed off. She pushed herself up, almost falling back down. Jack was about to pick her up, but she said, "I'm fine." She stood up weakly. Everyone clapped and congratulated her. She took a few steps and caught herself on the wall. Jack smiled. She said, "Where's the bathroom?" The doctor pointed to a door across the room. She took a breath and walked across the room to the restroom. She opened the door and shut it behind her. For the first time in days, she saw her reflection. She looked in the mirror. Bruises and cuts covered her face. She touched her lip. She took a deep breath and went to the bathroom. Her head fell in her hands. She whispered, "Please, God, let Jack still think I'm pretty."

Jack

He thought she was beautiful. The cuts and bruises were all nothing to Jack. She was all he cared about. She was alive. And he knew she wanted to find Rapunzel.

(The next day)

Elsa walked into school with Jack, hand in hand, Elsa with a heavy limp. She wore a white t shirt, which she covered with Jack's hoodie, and a pair of jeans. He wore a brown t shirt and a pair of jeans. She could feel the stinging eyes of everyone staring at her. Jack whispered, "Don't worry about them." "Ok." They walked into the hall to go to her locker. She turned the lock a couple times. Jack said, "I'm going to get a drink of water." "Kay." He walked to the water fountain by the bathroom.

Elsa

She pulled open the lock and opened her locker. She heard whispers from everyone around her. Then, Hans Isle, a senior, walked over to her. "Hey, Scarface." "Leave me alone." He grabbed her chin. "Oh, wow, that car tore you up." He looked at her butt. "It didn't ruin your ass though." She pushed his hand off of her. She said, "Get away from me." "Baby, come on. Your scars will go away" He started to put his hand in her shirt. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Next thing he knew, he had a fist to his chin. Hans staggered into the middle of the hall, his hand on his chin. Jack said, "Keep your hands off, bitch." He turned to Elsa, who had tears welling in her eyes. "You ok?" "I'm fine." Then, Mrs. Gothel walked up to them. "Frost, Isle, Queen, come with me." They all followed behind the strict pale woman to Principal North's office. They heard the bell ring and some snickers from some girls who saw them. Elsa recognized them as Tinkerbell, Wendy, and…Rapunzel. Mrs. Gothel said, "Mr. North, these three have something they want to tell you." North said, looking up from his computer, stroking his long white beard, "Come in, all of you." Mrs. Gothel said, "I'm sorry, but I must tend to my class." She turned and left. "Please, have a seat." They all sat in three of the four available seats. A red mark spread across Hans' chin. North said, "Please, Ms. Queen, you tell me what happened first?" She said quietly, "I was opening my locker to get my journal when Hans tried to sexually harass me. He put his hand in my… well, and then Jack defended me." Jack grabbed her hand. North nodded and said, "Mr. Isle?" "I was just trying to ask her out." "You know that Mr. Frost and Ms. Queen are actively together, yes?" "No, I was not aware." Jack snorted. "Mr. Frost?" "I was just defending Elsa." North said, "I appreciate it, especially after her recent accident, but Mr. Frost, you know fighting is not allowed. Ms. Queen, you may return to class." She gave Jack a look and left. North said, "Jack, you must go to detention for two days. Hans, you will be in ISS (In School Suspension) for three weeks." He called the ISS teacher, Ms. Fiona. She took Hans to the room where he would be living for the next three weeks. He walked to his class and took a breath. He got a text from Elsa before he walked in. "U ok?" "Yeah. Just got detention for the next two days." He walked in the class and sat down after handing the teacher his note.

**Short chapter, I know. Thanks for all the views! Over 900! I'm freaking out! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank OoPoPcAnDy for the continued reviews! Thank you sooo much!**

Chapter 10: Three Months Later December 22nd

Elsa

Her scars were already disappearing. Her bruises were gone. In fact, you could never tell she'd been in a car accident. She still walks with a slight limp, but the doctors say that'll clear up in about two to three weeks. It was December 22nd. They were on Christmas break. Jack lay with Elsa on her couch. Anna was at Kristoff's house. Jack said, "What do you want for Christmas?" "A song." "What?" "I want you to sing me a song." He laughed a little. "Ok. I will." She laid her head on his chest.

Flashback

It was back when the accident first happened. Elsa had been going to school for a week. She had been trying to avoid Rapunzel. But, when she was walking in the park, she saw Rapunzel. She tried to hide herself against a tree, almost like a wallflower as she saw the blonde girl walking over to her. Rapunzel said, "I will get Jack one day. Trust me." Elsa tried to walk away, but Rapunzel stopped her. "Trust me." She repeated. Elsa said, "Leave me alone." Tears were welling in her eyes. Rapunzel laughed and said, "What do you have that I don't?" Elsa touched her lip and tried to walk away again. Rapunzel put her arm up, blocking her way out. Elsa said, "Just leave me alone Rapunzel." "You can't run away from me Queen." Elsa snapped. She yelled, "You bitch! You ruined my life! I told you to fucking leave me alone, but NO! Just leave me alone you slut!" Rapunzel was shocked by Elsa's words. Elsa pushed her way through Rapunzel, tears freely flowing down her face. She walked with her limp back to her house. And she cried out everything to Olaf.

Jack (Christmas Day)

He had gotten Elsa what he wanted. She said to him that morning, "Merry Christmas." He smiled as their foreheads touched, "Merry Christmas." The two families met at the Queen's house. Ruth happily agreed a week before. Heather and Jack brought in the presents. Elsa had called them a week before. "Ruth?" "Yes Elsa, dear?" "Do you have any plans for Christmas day?" "Um, well, we were going to make a ham…" "Would you like to come over here with Elsa and Jack? We have this little tradition where we wear our ugliest sweaters and give gifts and eat fruitcake." Ruth laughed. "If it's not too much trouble, we'd love to." "Thanks. We'll see you then." Ruth hung up. She loved Elsa like she was her own daughter. She smiled and finished washing the dishes. So they all came to her house. Ruth wore a black sweater with red dogs printed across the front. Heather had a green sweater with blue bears everywhere. Olaf wore his favorite blue sweater with a goofy snowman on the front. Anna wore her red sweater with yellow polka dots. Jack wore a blue sweater with frost details on it and white patterns. Elsa had a sky blue sweater with a white snowflake on the front. They sat in the living room, the tree bright with red, blue, green, and white lights. Ornaments decorated the tree. Ruth, Heather, and Anna sat on a couch, Olaf sat in his favorite recliner, and Jack and Elsa sat in the loveseat. Olaf had received fertilizer from Anna, a new petunia from Elsa, gardening gloves from Ruth and Heather, and a hibiscus from Jack. He thanked them all with a goofy smile. Anna got a Taylor Swift album from Jack, a scarf from Elsa, a tube of lip gloss from Heather, a Twilight poster from Olaf, and eye shadow from Ruth. Ruth got a cookbook from Elsa, a sewing kit from Anna, a flower from Olaf, and a puppy from Heather and Jack. She said, "Oh! She's absolutely precious!" She took the little pug out of the carefully wrapped box. Jack got a pair of shoes from Ruth, Heather gave him a skateboard, Anna gave him a camera, Olaf gave him a posy and Elsa gave him Jinxed (the video game they played). He smiled. Elsa got a picture of her parents from Olaf, a makeup kit from Anna, a pair of heels from Ruth, and a book from Heather. She sat; upset she was the only one who hadn't received a gift from Jack. _What? He even asked me what I wanted! _ Then he stood at the front of the room. Ruth and Heather smiled evilly. He said, "This is my gift for Elsa. She knows why I gave her this." Elsa watched up from her seat on the loveseat. He started to sing:

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die_

_For the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

Elsa was crying. She laughed through sobs. Ruth smiled and said, "That was beautiful Jack!" Elsa hugged him tightly and said, "I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you too." She kissed him and they ate their Christmas Meal.

Rapunzel

She just wanted things to go her way. All she ever did was draw, play guitar, sew, knit, bake, clean, paint, read, cook, do ballet, paper-mache, darts, and do her hair. She did absolutely NOTHING! All she wanted was Jack for Christmas…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Merricup Returns! Summer's a Week Away! May 16th

Elsa

She loved Jack. They had been together for eight months. They finished their finals that morning. The next day, Elsa had to stay home because she felt absolutely awful. Her ankles had swollen and _everywhere _was sore. She lay in her bed, her temperature only rising. She coughed. It was 1:26 when she got a text from Jack. "U feeling better?" "No." "Sorry. Do u wanna see a doctor?" "I'll be fine." "U sure?" "Yea" "Luv u." "Luv u too." She lay in her bed, watching a soap opera. She then got a horrid thought. _Pregnant. _She and Jack had had intimacy about two months ago… she looked at the clock. 1:32. Anna should be at study hall. "Anna, can u do me a favor?" "Wat?" "Can u run to the store and by me about 50 tests?" "Wat kind of test?" "Pregnancy." "HOLYSHITWHYWOULD

YOUEVENTHINKTHAT!?" Elsa didn't respond, but Anna came running in five minutes later. She said, "I don't care if I'm late. Get your ass into the bathroom and take the goddamn test!" She shoved the pack of six at Elsa. Test after test, they all came out the same. Positive.

Jack

He was worried about Elsa. It was three when he got out of school. He noticed Anna had left early. He ran straight to Elsa's house. He knocked on the door, and Anna answered. "Hey." She said. "Hey. Is Elsa ok?" "Yeah. She needs to talk to you." He walked in. Elsa was in the living room on the loveseat, crying. She looked up at Jack. "Hey." She rubbed her tears away. "Elsie, what's wrong?" She laughed a little and said, "I have something very big to tell you." Anna snorted and said, "I think this goes beyond very big." Jack ignored her and questioned, "What?" Elsa sobbed harder. She said through tears, "I'm pregnant." Jack said idiotically, "Oh." Anna dragged him out of the room. He looked at her. She stuck one finger in his face. "What the hell is wrong with you, Jack?" "Huh?" "You just told your pregnant girlfriend, MY SISTER, oh when she told you she was pregnant!" "Oh." Anna screamed in frustration and slapped him. "What the fuck! Snap out of it!" Jack said, "OW!" "Get back in there and tell her how you really feel!" Jack did as she said. He walked in on Elsa crying into her hands. He took her in her arms, causing her to jump. He held her like a baby. "Jack, you can't love me now." "What? What, no?" "I'm a whore." "You're no whoreier than me." She laughed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I just…a baby? Are we ready?" "Hell no. But we're going to take this one step at a time, hand in hand. I think it's incredible." "You do?" "I do."

Merida

She sat in her room, dreaming of her date with Hiccup and her last week victory over Warner Bros. High Archer team. Then she got a text from Jack, Elsa, Anna, and Hiccup at the same time.

Jack: Holy shit Elsa's pregnant.

Elsa: I'm gonna have a baby.

Jack: Holy shit Elsa's pregnant!

Anna: I'm gonna be an Aunt! Yay!

Jack: HOLY SHIT ELSA"S PREGNANT!

Hiccup: Love you.

She was surprised by 5/6 of those messages. She responded with:

Jack: Holy shit.

Elsa: Congratulations!

Jack: Holy shit!

Anna: Aunt Merida…I like the sound of it :)

Jack: HOLY SHIT!

Hiccup: Love u too.

Hiccup

He couldn't believe what he was reading. Elsa? Pregnant? She was one of the most well rounded people he knew. He just laughed a little and wrote to Jack, "Good luck man." He was just going to focus on him and Mer right now. He wanted something and for once he got it. He wasn't going to let her slip away.

Rapunzel

News travels fast when you're a socialite who changed herself so she could be a "cool kid". She got a text from Wendy, who got a text from her boyfriend Peter, who got a text from Aladdin, who got a text from his girlfriend, Jasmine, who was called by Mulan, who got a text from her friend Anna. "Elsa Queen is pregnant!" Rapunzel got angry. She was on the bus when it happened. She was sitting with Tiana. "What's wrong? She said, her Southern accent showing through. "The wicked bitch of the west just got pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: February 22nd (I know I'm skipping summer, but bear with me! They both still attend school!)

Jack

He had played out Elsa getting pregnant AFTER he graduated from high school. He thought she was going to be pregnant during the cool months and have a nice bump on Christmas and have the baby during the summer. But no. She was pregnant through the three long months of June (hell) July (hotter hell) and August (what the fuck happened to AC!?) He was afraid of Elsa, mainly because of hormones. She would get angry for no reason. On his birthday (January 6th) she said, "Our baby girl wants to wish you a happy birthday." His eyes widened. "Baby…girl?" "Baby girl." She smiled. He laughed and kissed her. The baby was going to be late, but the doctor's said it would only make her healthier. He held his breath waiting for the baby to be born. He still had three months left of school.

Elsa

She was sitting with Jack on the couch, eating ice cream. It was Saturday. "You're really going to try and finish school?" He asked. "Yeah. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't multitask." She took a bite of the ice cream. He opened his mouth and she gave him some. They were watching The Notebook. When the credits were rolling, she said suddenly, "The baby's coming." He hand was on her stomach. "What?" "The fucking baby's coming!" He hurried her to the hospital. He called Olaf while on the way. "Um, Olaf, I'm freaking out. Elsa's going into labor." He heard the phone drop. "Olaf?" "Um, I'll be at the hospital. Call your mom." "Ok." He called his mother. Elsa was breathing heavily. "Just breathe, Elsa." "I am!" She screamed. "Hi mom." "Hi dear. What are you doing?" "I'm just driving Elsa to the hospital. Did I mention she's going into labor?" "Oh. Jack honey, I'll meet you at the hospital. But first I'm going to have to drop Heather off somewhere." "Ok mom." He pulled into the front of the hospital and helped Elsa inside. She was put into a wheelchair and wheeled into a room. Elsa yelled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed again. Jack was told to stay outside. He obeyed. He was terrified of pregnant Elsa, and more so labor Elsa.

Olaf (Yes, Olaf!)

He said, "Boss, I gotta go." "You can't go yet!" "My niece is going into labor. I'm about to leave. I have to! My nieces are my life!" His boss let him pass. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital, getting pulled over. Against all rules, he got out the car and yelled, "My niece is having a baby! I need to get to the hospital ASAP!" The cop answered, "I understand. I'll call my team to let you pass. I'll follow." That went a lot better than Olaf thought it would. He walked the room and passed out.

Anna (I know this goes against my summary but I lied)

She was at the mall when she got a text from Olaf. "Elsa's going into labor!" She laughed and yelled, "I'm gonna be an aunt!" Everyone at the mall stared at her crazy. She looked at a man staring at her, "I'm excited. Get over it!" He walked away and she ran to the hospital. She texted Merida and Hiccup on the way.

Jack

The doctor came out nine hours later and asked, "Would you like to see your baby girl?" Jack knew that was coming so why was he so surprised? He walked into the room and saw Elsa holding a baby tenderly. She looked up at Jack and smiled. He walked over. "What are we going to name her?" They settled on Imani **(a name of my old friend from school) **Alice Frost. Imani giggled when Jack took her in his arms. The doctor said, "Everyone is healthy. You'll be released tomorrow, Ms. Queen." She smiled and took Imani back. She had Jack's royal blue eyes and Elsa's blond white hair. "I love you." She whispered.

**The end of the chapter! Short, I know, but how did you like it? Leave a big fat review below! The next chapters are out of high school so now it will be DisneyWorks Life!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Mom's Night Out

**This is based off of the movie Mom's Night Out. Again, I own NOTHING!**

Elsa

She sat in their house, playing hide and go seek with Imani. She counted, "One…Two…Three…" She heard a small giggle. "Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…" She heard running. "Nine…Ten! Ready or not here I come!" She walked through the two room apartment looking for Imani. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" She walked into the kitchen and saw Imani coloring. On the wall. "Imani, baby, what are you doing?" "Well, I'm coloring." "Oh. I thought we were playing hide and seek." "I got bored." Elsa picked her daughter up. "How many times do I have to tell you only color on paper?" "I'm sorry Mommy." "Oh, it's ok. Go play upstairs." The three year old ran upstairs. She looked at the drawings and smiled. She got out the Clorox and paper towels and took the crayon off easily. She wiped away the stick family. It was so adorable, though. She put up the Clorox and Bounty. She sat in the dining room chair. She opened her laptop and printed a Groupon to Kastle Lake, a nice restaurant as Jack walked in. He kissed her cheek and said, "Where's Imani?" "She is in her room playing. She had the brilliant idea of coloring on the walls." "Where?" "Right over there." She pointed to the area on the wall. "I don't see it." "I cleaned it." "What'd she draw?" "Us. And her. It was adorable. It looked like something I would draw." Jack smiled. "Happy early Mother's Day." "It's in two days. I still think you should go see your mother." "I want to spend it with you." "What I want is for your mom to be happy." "Ok. I'll go. But I'll be back that night." "Ok." He kissed her forehead. Imani hopped down the stairs. "Is the Easter Bunny real?" "Of course, dear."

(Mother's Day)

Jack had left for his mom's house the night before. Elsa woke up to the alarm. Imani ran into her room and yelled, "Happy Mother's Day!" "Oh, thank you dear." Imani ran over to her and handed her a card. Elsa opened it and glitter fell on top of her. "I know you like sparkly things. So I gave you extra." "Thank you." Imani smiled. Elsa put her hair in a tight bun and put an orange dress on. She slid a blue flowered dress on Imani. She drove them to First Baptist Church. She was listening to a love song called Better Than Chocolate when Imani yelled, "ABCs!" Elsa said, "Um, honey, I don't want to…" "ABCs!" Elsa played the ABC song. Imani sang along, "Now I know my ABCs!" She walked into the church and said to her best friend, Violet **(Incredibles) **"Can you watch Imani today?" Violet's the head of the youth group. She has twin boys. Her husband, Tony, had two fears. Children and police officers. She said, "Yeah." She took the little girl and said "Imani are we going to be good today?" "Yeah!" She let her in and Imani went to talk to Violet's son. "So how's Mother's Day?" "It's going. I'm gonna head up to the service. Good luck and happy Mother's Day." Elsa let her hair down and walked into church. She sat in the third row from the back. Reverend said, "Let us ponder children. They may bring bad days, but that only makes the good days more memorable." Then Violet walked in. "We didn't have any trouble with Imani, but we can't get the toilet seat off her head. "WHAT?!" Everyone looked at her. She smiled and walked out. After a call to the police office, a freak out from Tony, and paperwork, Elsa was finally allowed to go home. The pastor's wife, Paula, gave her a chocolate cheesecake. "Bless you Elsa." "Thank you." Imani said, "I'm sorry Mommy." "How did the toilet seat get on your head? Wait. I don't want to know." When they got home, Elsa walked in on a mess. Everywhere. She put the cheesecake in the fridge. She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a pink t shirt. She put her hair in a bun on the top of her head. Anna called her, "Happy Mother's day!" "Thanks." She took a bite of Ramen Noodles. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. My kid just got her head stuck in a toilet and I had to sit in a church for three hours waiting for the cops to leave after we played twenty questions." "I'm so sorry. Where's Jack?" "He's visiting his mom. You know, _Mother's _Day." "What, why?" "I told him to." Elsa started to cry. "I'm really starting to regret it now. I don't deserve to celebrate it though. I am an awful mother." "No, no you're not. Do you want me to come over?" "No. I'm fine. What time is it?" "3:30." "I'm just an awful mother." "Elsa, don't say that." "I'll talk to you later Anna." She laid around for the next few hours, listening to Imani run around ramped, destroying the house. Finally, at nine o'clock, Imani passed out in her bed. Elsa got the chocolate cheesecake out of the fridge and the bag of chocolate from Christmas. She hid herself in her closet and watched the Notebook on her laptop, devouring the sweets between tears.

Jack

He got home from his mom's at about ten o'clock. He walked into the house, yellow flowers in hand. He walked into the living room, dumbfounded by the mess. He walked into their room. He saw a trail of candy wrappers leading to the closet door. He opened it and walked inside. He saw Elsa sitting down and watching The Notebook. He said, "Hey." She looked up at him. "Hey." "Why are you in here?" He sat next to her. "I'm hiding. Hiding from Imani, hiding from this house…" "Why?" "I'm an awful mother. I failed at raising our daughter." She held up the pan that held the cheesecake. "I ate the whole thing." "The whole thing?" "Yeah. And the Christmas candy." "Wow. Don't say you're awful. You are a wonderful mother." "No I'm not." She started to cry. She picked up a pair of powder blue high heels. "I love these shoes. I haven't worn them since high school." She hugged the shoe. He held the pan. "The whole thing?" "Yes. And it was delicious." He picked up the other shoe. "Happy Mother's Day." He handed her the flowers. "That's so sweet." She started to cry harder. "I know what you need. You need a night out." "What? Who would watch Imani?" "Me." "But…" "Come on. You can invite Violet and Merida. I know you got that groupon to Kastle Lake. You can go Saturday night." "Isn't Saturday night your Xbox night?" "Yeah. But I can put her to sleep before Hiccup and I play video games." "So Merida, Vi, me, and my heels. I am still a failure." He kissed her forehead, "No you're not." They fell asleep in the closet, watching The Notebook.

Merida

She was trying not to kill Hiccup and their triplet sons. They thought that it would be funny to hide her bow. No. It was not. Hiccup knew that an unhappy wife equaled and unhappy life, so he hurriedly found it. She was just a little frazzled lately. Then she got a text from Elsa. "This Saturday. Me u and Violet. Mom's Night Out. U in?" "Hell yeah sister. Gonna buy a new tube top." Elsa laughed.

Violet

She lay in bed with a killer headache. Then she got a text from Elsa. "This Saturday. Me u and Merida. Mom's Night Out. U in?" "Definitely! I need a day!"

**How'd you like it? Can you guess what happens next? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mom's Night Out Part 2

Elsa

She sat in the living room, watching Imani playing with a Barbie. Jack walked in and said, "Hey, baby!" "Daddy!" Imani yelled. When he walked in carrying Imani, Elsa said, "Daddy!" She kissed him. "Oh, babe. I forgot to tell you. I invited Anna for dinner." "Dinner?" "Yeah. We can just whip something up." "We? Yeah I love how we do that. Looking forward to it." Anna had had a baby when she graduated high school. It was Kristoff's. He turned out to be a party boy. All in all, Elsa thought he was a very…not good guy. The baby's name was Phoenix. Anna and Kristoff weren't exactly "meant" to be together. Anna rang the doorbell. She said, "Hey!" They sat at the table. While they ate, Elsa fed Phoenix. Anna said, "I have great news. I got a job." Elsa said, "You did? Where?" "This bowling alley. I took the night shift." And then Elsa knew what was coming. She knew Anna was going to ask her to babysit Phoenix. She knew she couldn't say no. She knew Elsa cared about her family and she couldn't say no to anything. "So I was hoping you could babysit Phoenix this Saturday night." "I would originally yes, but I have the Moms' Night Out thing planned." "But, Elsa, I was counting on you." Jack said, "You planned a Moms' Night Out?" "Yeah." "That's great." "What about Phoenix?" "What about Kristoff?" Elsa suggested. "No, no, no. I don't want my baby around that piece of trash." Jack offered, "I can do it. Uncle Jack to the rescue." "No. I'll find a way." She picked up Phoenix and left. "That went great." "So you're not mad?" "No. You need this. You ate a whole cheesecake." She put on a fake smile and kissed him quickly. "Yeah and you're going to wash all the dishes."

Saturday

She had it all planned out. She'd made the reservation for Saturday night. Tony was coming over to help Jack and Tony was too afraid to watch them by himself. Elsa pictured the worst. She saw Jack dangling the kids over some chasm laughing. She shook her head. She slid on a blue knee high strapless dress (her dress after "Let It Go" without the sleeves or bottom.) her hair was done up in a tight bun (like on her coronation) She put on snowflake earrings, a blue bracelet, and held a small white clutch purse. Tonight was going to be perfect. Jack pulled the carseat out. He looked at her. "Wow. You look amazing." "Thank you. I'm really starting to feel guilty now." "No you go have a great time. I got the twins with Tony, Imani, and Hiccup." "Wait, Hiccup?" As if on cue, the red Mercedes Benz pulled onto the street. Hiccup stepped out. "Hello Elsa." "Hiccup. What is he doing here? He may be a father, but he is probably the least qualified person to watch my child." "I'm standing right over here." Imani ran outside. "Hiccup!" He picked her up and said, "Ready to have fun?" Elsa turned to Jack. "So you are planning on playing those violent video games with our baby in the room?" "Define violent. Because that Lego game we play, those people shatter into like a million pieces and that's just sick." Imani said, "Total annihilation." Elsa stared at Jack, wide eyed. "Listen, she'll be fine. We'll put the kids to sleep and then we'll play our games alone." "Seriously?" Imani said, "Death to all who cross our path!" Elsa turned around, "Now you listen to me!" Hiccup said, "Say it." "One day, they will grow up." Jack grabbed her arms from behind. "Just go have a good time. Don't worry about us." "Ok. I won't." She got into her minivan (her most prized possession) and drove to Violet's house.

Violet

_No, no, no, no! _She thought as she piled up all the pregnancy tests on the counter. She put her hair behind her ear. "This is a beautiful thing. It's great." Then she heard a knock at the door. "Hold on!" She yelled. She hurriedly flushed the tests down the toilet. She wore a purple dress with purple high heels. She threw open the door and hurried out. Tony said, "Ok, you said there are three emergency contacts and I only have two." "Listen; just have total confidence in yourself. What could go wrong?" "Someone could get maimed, hurt, or killed. Is it getting hot in here? I'm feeling really hot." "You'll be fine. Just go to Jack's." She ran outside and got in Elsa's van. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. She was going to have Tony's baby (again). Three kids. "Get me out of here. I want to have an epic time." "You look gorgeous!" She drove away.

Merida

Hiccup had left a half hour earlier. She slid into a black tube top (as promised) and a green skirt. She wore a pair of green heels and her hair was left untamable. She walked outside and jumped into the van. "I am so excited. The triplets were driving me crazy." **(Sorry I forgot to say this in Chapter 13. Hiccup had his three sons with him. They had run in the house when Elsa was talking to Hiccup and Jack!)** Elsa said, "Let's do this, ladies."

Elsa

Just as she was pulling out from Merida's house, she got a text from Jack. "Unplug. Have a good time." She turned to the other girls. "Tonight is our night ladies. Let's have some fun!" They were jamming to Blurred Lines by Pharrell Williams when suddenly Imani's ABCs song began playing full blast. It ever so happened that the volume didn't work and the radio sucked. Elsa hit the radio. Nothing. So they drove to Kastle Lake. Merida said when Elsa finally took the key out, "Now I know my ABCs." They all walked into the restaurant. They were going to be free tonight. Elsa said to the hostess, "Reservation for Frost." The hostess had bright black eyes, darker hair, dark skin, and wore blue Indian clothing (Jasmine from Aladdin.) "I cannot seem to find your reservation on my scroll. Let me go talk to my visionary and I'll have this figured out." "Your what?" "My manager." "Oh." Elsa nodded. Merida walked over to her. "What's wrong, lass?" "They lost our reservation." Violet had disappeared with a plate of cake. "What?" Elsa was on the verge of tears. "I just really need this night. I have not had a decent time without mascara being jammed into my eye or having a headache in way too long." "I know, I know. Maybe we can just do it another night." Then Kristoff walked by wearing a white button down shirt and tie. His star tattoo was visible on his neck. "Kristoff?" Elsa asked. "Elsa, whoa. I didn't recognize you without your kids." "What are you doing here?" "Just meeting someone. Hey, if you see Anna, could you not tell her I was here? Thanks." He walked away. Elsa was left confused. Jasmine came back. "I have wonderful news. We have the perfect table for you on next Saturday." Elsa frowned, "What?" "You made your reservation for next Saturday. Not this Saturday." "No I didn't." "You spoke with Ariel, yeah she's real pretty." Elsa saw a redhead with blue eyes sitting alone at a table wave at her. "And you said next Saturday." "Yes the Saturday immediately following the day I called. I called on Monday and today is the Saturday that immediately followed the Monday that I called!" "No next Saturday is the next week. It's a thing like this pen, or this mousey thing, or this phone, you like call, 'oh, I made a reservation for _next _Saturday.'" As she listed the items she picked them up. "Can you just help a girl out? I really need this. I did everything, I did my hair, I did my makeup, and I get to carry a small purse." "Calm down, lass." Jasmine said, "Yeah, you're getting really stressed out and it's doing something really ugly to your face." Elsa looked at her, wide eyed. Merida said, "Let's go." "Next Saturday is when you made your reservation." Jasmine said. Elsa turned around and slammed her small purse on the table, "I don't care what I said just give me a table." Jasmine looked at her manager (the king dude from Aladdin) and said, "My visionary agrees that you have disrupted the aura and you should go." Elsa nearly screamed, "This used to be Mickey's Barbecue!" They left. Violet gave them the plate back and said, "That was great." And ran after Merida and Elsa. Elsa said, "What do we do now?" Merida said, "Let's just do it another night." Then Violet got a text from Tony. Merida got a call from Hiccup. Elsa said, "No! I need this tonight! I have survived all week! I am about to do this!" She stole Merida's phone first and said into it, "Hi, Hiccup, grow up and learn how to watch your own kids!" Then she hung up. She took Violet's phone. She ran to the car and shoved the in the glove box. She locked the car. "There will be NO phones. Moms' Night Out will continue. I know what we'll do…we'll…we'll go bowling! Bowling, yes!" Merida nodded nervously. Violet rubbed her bracelet. Elsa took down her hair, which fell into a braid. "I'm letting my hair down ladies." They followed her to the bowling alley.

Elsa and Merida sat while Violet bowled. Elsa said, "I'm sorry you had to watch that horrifying scene back there." "It's ok. It's was just a moment. I get them sometimes too." "Well that's like my tenth one this week. I seriously think I'm going crazy." Merida smiled. She stood up to bowl.Then Elsa saw Anna. "No, no, no. Not _this _bowling alley." Anna saw her. She wore a classic bowling t shirt, wore ripped jeans, her hair was down, and she carried a try with beer on it. She walked over to them. "Hey Elsa, how's Moms' Night Out going?" "Not very well. Hey, who'd you get to watch Phoenix?" "You were right. I got Kristoff to watch him. I guess he did owe him a little Daddy time." Her eyes widened. "Kristoff? Your ex Kristoff?" "Yeah. What's going on?" She set her tray down. They heard the DJ say, "If you want be on the dance cam, just strut your stuff!" Merida walked back from her turn. And the camera chose her. She stood there, a little frazzled. _No. _She thought. She hated dancing. She shook her head. Loud buzzers went off. Everyone booed. Anna said, "That was a Dance Fail. What were you saying about Kristoff?" "I saw him at the restaurant. He did NOT have Phoenix." "Oh my God."

They stormed back over to the restaurant. Merida and Violet were still confused as to what was going on. They ran inside. Jasmine said, "Hi welcome to Kastle Lake." Anna said, "Hi." And tried to get in. Jasmine tried to stop her. Elsa said, "Let her in or I will take this aura and murder it." Jasmine backed off and said, "Whatever. Sorry." Anna stormed in, with just Elsa following. Merida and Violet sat in the waiting room. Anna said, "What is wrong with you?" Kristoff stood quickly and gave Elsa a look. Anna said, "Oh that's so mature of you. You go out with your little tramp while I WORK and try to provide!" Kristoff said, "This is not what it looks like." Elsa looked at the girl he was with…she was familiar…but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Well what is it? Where is my baby?" "With Grug." "Grug, ha ha! The tattoo artist, Grug?" "Yeah, you know, he said he could handle it." "Oh my God, I am going to kill you!" Elsa dragged her violent sister away. Then Anna hissed at Kristoff, "IN YOUR SLEEP!" Elsa and Anna were dragged out with Merida and Violet trailing behind. Elsa said, "Ok, I can handle this. We just go to the tattoo parlor, get Phoenix, and Moms' Night Out is only put on hold for about thirty minutes." Violet asked, "What do we do with a baby?" Elsa said, "I haven't planned that far yet." They looked for the van. "Where's the van?" Anna said, "You lost your van?" "It was parked right here. Do I report this to the police?" Merida said, "With what phones?" Elsa sighed. Anna said, "We can just go to the Bowling Alley. I've got my stuff there."

**(This next part explains why the van went "missing.")**

Jack

A half hour earlier

He, Hiccup, and Tony met at Belle's and Beast's. **(The Chuck E. Cheese of this world) **Tony opened the door to his car. Jack heard a loud squawk. "What was that?" "It's their bird." Hiccup said, "You brought the bird?" "They wouldn't get in the car without the bird. Calm down, Mama." "You named the bird Mama?" "Violet let the twins name her. Just shut up and make sure she doesn't get out. The lock isn't very intricate." Hiccup rolled his eyes. They walked up to the brightly lit place of horrors. Hiccup said, "Okay, we get in, we get their hands stamped, we get out. And we play video games." Jack looked at him like he was stupid.

(Twenty minutes later; Text messages)

**Jack: **Hope you are having fun.

**Tony: **I'm freaking out!

**Jack: **Don't freak out!

**Tony: **Help me!

Then Jack called Elsa. "Hey honey. Well everyone here is good. Except for me. And Asher, Hiccup's son. Um, well, he got stuck in the Mission to Mars ride and I fractured my shoulder trying to get him out. He's fine but we just need to go to the hospital. Imani, Angus, Arthur, and Tony's kids are going to go with Tony and Hiccup. They're going to switch out the van. So um, hope you're having fun." They took him to the hospital. Hiccup was arguing with the cashier. "I paid fifty bucks. And you want two hundred tickets for a jack? I don't think so. I want something either greater or equal value." Tony said, "Why not get a ball?" "That's a choking hazard, man."

After they got that figured out, they went and switched out the van (during the time which Anna was threatening Kristoff.) Jack was at the hospital with Asher. They got the van, their spot was taken, and they parked Jack's car in a different spot. Then the bird got out. Tony and Hiccup ran after it, leaving the children for just a minute. Hiccup jumped at the bird, but it flew at him. Tony said, "Where's the bird? Where's the bird?" "I stepped on him." "I'm dead. I am so very dead!"

Elsa

They drove in the cab. Violet asked the cabby, "Are you from England?" The British cabby said, "No. I watched British television and picked up an accent." Anna looked at him crazily. (The cabby is a British Shrek.) They pulled up to the tattoo parlor. They all ran in. They made sure the cabby would wait. Anna said to the person (Sinbad), "Where's Grug?" "He's working." "Yeah, well I need to talk to him. I need Phoenix." "Oh yeah, baby. Rising from the ashes." He gave her a fist bump. "I think you should get it across your back…" "None of us want a tattoo!" Elsa said. Violet said, "I want a tattoo." Elsa gave her a look. Anna said, "My baby, Phoenix. Grug has him." "Who would bring a baby to a tattoo parlor? That's stupid." They all agreed. Anna said, "Get my baby or I will call the police." Everyone in the waiting area left. "Hey, hey, hey, you're scaring everyone off. I'll go check." Violet paged through the tattoo book. Sinbad came out a moment later. "I thought you were serious. There is no baby back there. They were going to put me in jail or worse, cut my hair." "Oh God!" "Look I think you should leave. And take tattoo with you she's been eyeing me all night." He motioned to Violet. They all walked out. He said, "I was lying. I like you." "I'm married." He mouthed, "I love you." They stood out front. Merida said, "Come on. Back door."

**To be continued…BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMM!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Mom's Night Out Part 3

Elsa

Merida led the group to the back of the tattoo parlor. Violet said, "Ew, watch out for dead things." Anna ran to the front of the group and began beating on the door.

"Open up! I know you're in there!"

Grug swung open the door. "Now I dun told you there ain't no money back here."

"Grug, Grug, it's me, Anna."

"Hey sugar, what's wrong." She gave him a hug.

"Where's Phoenix?"

"Well, ma'am you see I can't go an hour without taking a smoke. It's an awful habit, but…"

"Where is my baby?"

"I dropped him off at Tinkerbell's."

"Tinkerbell's? Kristoff's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, well she don't smoke." Grug turned to Merida, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

She shook her head.

"Oh my God!"

Elsa said, "Well, let's just go get the baby."

Grug said, "Ya'll stay out of alleyways now." They all ran back to the cab.

"Step on it. Get to 119 Pixie Hollow NOW!"

"Okay, dearie, calm down." The cabby stepped on it. They reached the house in less than five minutes.

Elsa and Anna beat on the front door. Elsa couldn't stop thinking about that redhead Kristoff was with. She knew her from somewhere. But that wasn't what she was worried about. Suddenly, some blond guy opened the door.

"What do you want? Terrence is trying to sleep?"

"Where's Tinkerbell?"

"I don't know."

"Where is my baby?!"

"I don't know, jeez! Now leave me alone."

He shut the door. Anna said, "Come on. We need help."

They came back to the tattoo parlor. Anna beat on the back door.

"What did I tell ya'll about walking into alleyways?"

"Grug, I need help. Tinkerbell and Phoenix weren't there, and there was some drunken guy named Terrence, and I just want my baby back." He said to Merida, "Lollapalooza?"

"No."

"Ozzfest?"

"Please stop talking."

"Okay, okay, I'll help you."

They were back at the house.

Grug knocked the door.

"I dun told you, I don't know where a baby is! Grug!"

"Where is Tinkerbell?"

"I don't know."

"Terrence, don't make me hurt you."

"I believe her exact words were I need a drink."

"You let her go drinking with a baby? Terrence, you deserve this." He head butted him, knocking him out.

He said to Anna, "I hate to be the one to tell you this. Seems as if your baby is the drinking buddy of a relapsing alcoholic."

"Oh my God, I am going to kill Kristoff!"

(Screen moves to a black couple's house.)

"What's all that ruckus over there?"

"Honey, you know it ain't no telling."

"Lord have mercy. Those people across the street. Your momma be here in a little bit, baby, I'm sure."

Jack

He got a call from Anna.

"Anna, hello?"

"No, it's Elsa."

"We are in deep, deep trouble."

"Elsa, you're breaking up."

"I…we…tattoo parlor…Phoenix…Look out!" Then the phone went dead.

"Oh my God that hurts!"

The nurse said, "This is a hospital, do you need help?"

He hit his shoulder against the desk twice.

"I'm good."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Come on, Asher." The little boy left with his father's best friend.

Elsa

They were driving in the cab.

"OH MY GOD IT'S MY VAN!"

She saw her van and the police officer. She said to Grug, "That's my van!"

Grug began to chase the van. The police officer chased the van, and Grug ran away. When they were out of sight, Grug said, "Sorry. Whenever I see the red and blue, I get afraid. I have…a checkered past."

Tony and Hiccup

Tony was pulled over by the cops.

"Did you see that guy?"

"Put your hands out the window!"

Tony obeyed. During the chase, Hiccup had been thrown in the back of the truck.

"Now come out slowly." Tony obeyed.

"Sir, step backwards." He obeyed again.

"Down on your knees! Have you been drinking?"

"No."

"Are there other people in this car?"

"Yes."

"Have they been drinking?"

"No."

He opened the van door. He saw the five children (3+2+1-1) surrounding a particularly drunk looking Hiccup.

"Uh oh." Imani said.

"Is this his car?"

"No."

"Is that your daddy?"

"No."

"Is he your daddy?"

"No."

"Who's your daddy?"

"He's in the hospital?"

"What!?"

"He's taking us to his house, but I don't want to go!"

"Oh that's very bad. Anything else?"

"He killed Mama!"

"He killed Mama!"

"I can explain, Mama's a parakeet, and…"

"Down on your stomach, flat on your stomach!"

Elsa

"Seems the van was stolen by a mentally unstable man with a parakeet." Violet gasped.

"Tony? Why does Tony have the van?"

They hurried to the Police Headquarters.

Anna said, "I need to file a missing person's report."

Elsa said, "I know who stole my van!"

"Where are me kids!?"

"Oh my God, my husband has been shot because he's been a baby!"

"God forgive me for the Scotland Reunion."

"The Scotland Reunion! I never forget a face. You are a wild girl. I love your tattoo." Everyone looked at Merida in shock.

"Oh, this is not important right now!"

Everyone except for Elsa went into the back. She helped enough that night.

All she saw was Merida getting Tased and the three getting arrested.

"All my friends are in jail, Grug."

"Well, I know how that feels."

"All I want to do is call Jack and see if Imani's alright. I am a failure. I have failed again. I just wanted to help and help up unplug. It's just not enough."

"Not enough for who?"

"For Jack, for Imani, for my mother, for God, for everybody."

"Not enough for you?"

"I was raised in church. This might surprise you, but I have since drifted from the faith."

"I'm shocked."

"My mom worked three jobs, and my daddy, well, I never met him. I had to get up early and walk to school, but I'd wait up for her coming home from the diner. I'd wait up every night. 'Cause she'd come home and she'd put me to bed and she'd tell me something. She'd tell me the same thing every night. "He loves you, Charles." No matter who you are, no matter what you do, or how far you run, "Jesus will always be loving you with his arms open wide, "just for being you." And I'd smile and go off to sleep. And the other day, my daughter, Eep, told me, "You are a mess, but you are a beautiful mess." I can't tell you the smile that put on my face."

Elsa was crying.

"Did I say something?"

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Her mama and I didn't see eye to eye. But she's doing good."

Then Elsa was allowed to go visit the girls. She said to Merida and Violet, "Hey, can you take the van and watch my kids for a few hours?"

"Yeah, why?"

I motioned to Anna. They both nodded. I asked Merida, "You have a tattoo?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two left. Elsa sat by her sister.

"I bet you think I'm the worst mother ever."

"I know how that feels."

"But you have it all figured out."

"No, not a little bit."

"I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"You did not ruin anything. You are doing this insane Mom thing incredibly and you are an insane and wonderful person." She laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes, now come on. We have a baby to find."

They hurried back to Tinkerbell's house.

"Is that wrestling?" They beat on the door. There was no answer.

"So what do we do now?"

Then they heard a car approaching.

"Thanks for the ride."

Shrek accidentally on purpose hit him with the car. Elsa yelled, "What does he know?"

"Well, he's not conscious, exactly."

"Seriously?"

"I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Suddenly she turned around and sprayed someone that was creeping behind her.

"Ah! It burns!"

"Kristoff, is that you?"

"I'm trying to find Phoenix!"

"After the date with the tramp, you decided to come help me?"

"No, a job interview! Elsa, Ariel told me to say hi!"

"Ariel, Jack's sister in law, OH MY GOD. I am an idiot."

He collapsed on the ground. Then they heard engines.

"What is that?"

They saw a mixture of police officers and bikers.

Violet and Tony and Merida lead them.

The chief said, "Half these people are from First Baptist Church and the others are from the biker gang called…"

"The skulls,"

Then Jack ran out of the traffic. He hugged Elsa tightly.

"Jack, oh my gosh, you will not believe what I have gone through tonight!"

"I love you so much."

A black man came outside.

"Does the name Tinkerbell mean anything to you?"

"Yes, she was supposed to be watching my baby. Do you know her?"

"Come with me."

He led everyone in his house.

His wife gave Anna the baby. She began to cry.

"It's been a long time since I held a baby."

"Thank you so much." She kissed Phoenix's cheek.

Kristoff walked in.

"Oh that's him. Thank God." He fell down.

"We found the baby!"

"Call of the chopper."

"Aww."

Elsa turned to Violet, "Wait, where's my baby!?"

"Hiccup's watching all of our kids."

Violet, Elsa, and Merida, his own wife, all gasped and got back in the cab.

"Get us to my house, hurry!"

They pulled up to the house.

"Oh dear God."

Elsa's Nightmare

Hiccup: Kids, this is a knife. Who wants to hold it?

The kids' hands all shoot up.

Elsa

She throws open the door.

"And they live happily ever after. This is such a good book." He had sleeping kids around him. Merida kissed him and Elsa kissed Jack.

**BOWLING NIGHT!**

Imani walked up to Elsa.

"I love you the most, Mommy."

"I love you too." She hugged her daughter.

"Gotta go bowl."

"Okay honey."

She skipped off to bowl with Violet.

"Wow, your job is…"

"Hard, yes, I know. That's what you were gonna say, right? No. Uh, or easy, easy, maybe? Or unnecessary? Sorry for interrupting. Just, what?"

"Important. That's what I was gonna say. Your job is important. I mean, I know it's rough, but, I mean, look at her."

She saw her daughter bowling with Violet and her kids.

"So worth it." Elsa said.

Jack kissed Elsa deeper than they had in a while.

Anna said, "Ew, guys, seriously. You're too old for that in public."

"Dance CAM!"

Merida was picked. To everyone's surprise, she rocked it. She danced with her family. Elsa and Jack began to dance. Violet and Tony each held one of their sons and danced. Kristoff kissed Anna suddenly. She pushed him off and looked pissed, but then she kissed him back.

"Where's our baby?"

Grug walked out holding Phoenix.

"He's right here."

Kristoff let out a sigh of relief.

**One Morning…**

"Come on Imani, eat your breakfast."

"You eat it!"

Elsa took a bite.

"Oh, that burns. That's so hot! That's a lot of pepper."

**Guys are watching the kids again…**

Hiccup and Jack are tied to one another.

"Tony what are you doing?"

"Playing hide and seek!"

"That was 15 minutes ago!"

"They still haven't found me!"

Hiccup said, "You know what? I babysat my cousin's kids once. We just popped in a movie and that did it for a few hours.

"What'd you show them?" Jack asked.

"Silence of the Lambs."

**Violet's announcement…**

Tony said, "I'm built for two, we got this, we are made for two."

"Yeah, I'm pregnant."

"Oh dear, God."

**Trying to start the cab…**

Shrek tried to start the car.

"Come on, we have reservations at Kastle Lake again for some dumb reason!"

"I hate this car."

**Violet's Tattoo**

She said to the tattoo deskman, "Ok, I need something."

"Anything for you."

"I need a tattoo."

Three hours later, she came out with a blue rose on her upper left back.

**Paying the cabby…**

Shrek said, "You know you still owe me a ton of money."

"How much?" Elsa asked.

"$984.50, please."

"Is that in dollars?"

"No it's in Chinese yen, of course it's in dollars!"

**And everything was okay…please review! I'm so excited I finally finished this fic!**


End file.
